tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Traag
Traag ist als Steinkrieger ein getreuer Gefolgsmann von Krang und damit ein Feind der Turtles aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Zeichentrickserie (1987) Traag wurde, genau wie die Steinkrieger unter seinem Kommando, von Krang erschaffen, als dieser Gestein aus der Dimension X mit seinem Mutagen benetzte, und wurde von ihm zum Krieger doktriniert, der Krang absolute Loyalität schuldete und nur für den Krieg lebte. Traag wurde von Krang zum stellvertretenden Befehlshaber seiner Armee ernannt, und sein mit ihm erschaffener Artgenosse Granitor zu seinem Adjutanten. Traag kam zum ersten Mal mit den Turtles in Konflikt, als er und Granitor ein paar jugendliche Neutrinos namens Kala, Dask und Zak verfolgten und dabei durch das Portal des Technodroms in die Erddimension verschlagen wurden."Die Außerirdischen" Auftritte * "Die Außerirdischen" ("Hot-Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X") *"Der Geburtstagsschreck" ("Michelangelo's Birthday") *"Ein unglaubliches Abenteuer" ("Shredderville") *"Dunkle Zeiten" ("The Big Break-In") *"Vier Turtles und ein Baby" ("Four Turtles and A Baby") *"Als Die Steine Laufen Lernten" ("Rock Around The Block") *"Jagd nach der Erfindung" ("Attack of the Neutrinos") *"Die letzte Schlacht?" ("Shredder Triumphant!") *"Der Rattenkönig" ("Wrath of the Rat King") *"Freund oder Feind?" ("Turtle Trek") Archie Comics In den Archie Comics erscheint Traag im zweiten und dritten Band, welcher die Ankunft der Neutrinos aus der Folge "Die Außerirdischen" adaptiert. IDW Comics thumb|left|200px|Traag in den IDW ComicsEbenso wie in der 1987iger Serie ist Traag (hier allerdings nur ein Captain statt eines Generals) auch in den IDW Comics Krangs stellvertretender Befehlshaber und rechte Hand. Einstmals waren er und Granitor die Untergebenen des tyrannischen Cyborgs Traxus, aber nachdem dieser von Krang im Zweikampf getötet wurde, unterwarfen sie sich freiwillig dem Sieger.TMNT Villains Micro-Series #1: Krang Später wurde ihnen - wahrscheinlich als allererste von Krangs Gefolgsleuten - durch ein Präparat aus Baxter Stockmans Werkstatt ihre charakteristische Steinhaut verliehen. Traag war an Krang Versuch, den Heimatplaneten der Neutrinos vollständig zu erobern, maßgeblich beteiligt, konnte aber dem Ende der Schlacht, in dem die END-Rakete von Professor Honeycutt sämtliche Waffen von Krangs Streitkräften außer Gefecht setzte, zusammen mit seinem Herrn entkommen."Krang War" #4 Traag und Granitor blieben weiter treu in Krangs Diensten, bis die Terraformerwaffe ihres Herrn, der Technodrom, aktiviert wurde, um die Erde in ein neues Utrominon zu verwandeln.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 Dank des Eingreifens der Turtles und des Fugitoiden blieb der Effekt auf Krangs irdische Basis Burnow Island beschränkt."Attack on Technodrome" #1, #2, #3 und #4 Traag und Granitor überlebten die für sie nun giftige Umwelt mit großer Mühe und wurden später von den Turtles gefunden und in den Technodrom gebracht.''TMNT'' #56 und "Leatherhead" #2 und #3 Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Traag in der 2012-SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie wird Traag als ein riesiges (ca. 6 Meter oder mehr) Wesen vorgestellt, dessen Körperinneres aus flüssigem Magma besteht. Er hat außerdem die Fähigkeit, seine Körperteile, wenn sie vom Rumpf abgetrennt wurden, wieder mit dem Rest des Körpers zusammenzufügen. In dieser Version ist Traag ein Verbündeter der Kraang, der ihnen bei ihrer Invasion der Erde beistehen soll."TCRI""Showdown - Part 1" Bei seinem zweiten Auftritt musste er das Portal zur Dimension X bewachen. Nach einer Niederlage gegen die Turtles wurde er zwar mit dem gesamten TCRI-Gebäude in die Luft gesprengt, überlebte jedoch und konnte sich in der Dimension X wieder vollständig regenerieren. Als die Turtles schließlich selbst in die Dimension X verschlagen wurden, trat Traag ihnen in Granitors Gesellschaft zum Kampf entgegen."Into Dimension X!" Traag hat seinen letzten Auftritt in der Serie, als er, Granitor und die dortigen Versionen der Steinkrieger vom interdimensional reisenden Alien Krang beschwört werden, um die Erde zu zerstören; doch sie werden von der vereinten Kraft der 2012-Turtles, ihrer Gegenstücke aus der 1987-Serie, der Mutaminals, Rocksteady und Bebop zu Schutt verarbeitet und wieder zurück in die Dimension X geschleudert."The Big Blowout" Videospiele Traag taucht als Levelboss in folgenden Spielen auf: *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers'' Spielzeug thumb|180px|Traag als Actionfigur zur 87iger SerieTraag erschien auch als Actionfigur in der Merchandise-Reihe zur 1987iger Serie, wobei sich die äußere Erscheinung der Figur sehr von seinem Aussehen in der Serie unterscheidet. Siehe auch *Steinkrieger **Sergeant Granitor *Krang und Kraang *Dimension X *Mutagen *Neutrinos Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Kraang Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Anführer